


The fate of fairies

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post Avengers - Fandom
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Angst, F/M, Fairy Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You are supposed to be the newest member of the Avengers. But a certain dark-haired soldier thwarts those plans. And suddenly, his choices decide your fate.





	The fate of fairies

_It didn’t matter how you called fate. Moirai, Parcae and Manadh were nothing but different names for the same thing. It didn’t matter if you worshiped it as some kind of god or didn’t believe in it at all. Fate was cruel. It made you find your Gràdh Cridhe after centuries only to let them turn you down._

* * *

Bucky was weightlifting in the gym of the New Avengers Facility. It was a random Tuesday in May. A brisk, but sunny day. He tried to make his body work hard enough that his thoughts would stop. Or at least shift away from Y/N. The woman who haunted his thoughts and dreams since the day she had joined the Avengers. But the super soldier serum made it difficult to go to the limits of his body’s capacity. The gym’s equipment wasn’t made for it.

Suddenly, the door was ripped open violently. Nick Fury himself had entered the gym. The look on his face was murderous. The few S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits who were training instantly left the room when they noticed the director. He could be narky on the best of his days and this one was obviously a very bad one. His wrath had filled the room within seconds. Bucky was the only person who stayed where he was and kept lifting his weights.

“You better have a damn good explanation why you made Y/N cry, Barnes. Otherwise you’re a dead man.”, Fury said, his voice colder than ice. The former assassin let the weight fall to the ground and turned around. He hadn’t even started to break in sweat. “Y/N confessed that she has a crush on me. I told her no. She’ll get over it.”, the brunet answered short-spoken. Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please tell me she didn’t call you her **_Gràdh Cridhe_**.”, he groaned. His voice was slightly muffled by his hand. “Yes she did. How did you know that?”, Bucky asked warily.

“Y/N is a fairy. The brother of her sister’s mate was my great-grandfather. Her people don’t have _‘a crush’_. And even if they did – they’d never call a crush their **_Gràdh Cridhe_**. Ever.”, Fury huffed. “Why? The more you talk the less I understand.”, the former Winter Soldier answered. He too started getting irritated. “Every fairy and every fae has one person that’s destined to be their other half.”, the director started to explain.

“Fae?”, Bucky interrupted, confused by the word. “Male fairies.”, Fury answered brisk. With a sharp look, he made sure to let his counterpart know he didn’t want to get interrupted again. Bucky didn’t bat an eye. “It sounds like sappy soulmate stories, but it’s true and you better don’t make fun of it if you want to stay in good order.”, the one-eyed continued after a few seconds. “I still don’t understand what it has to do with me.”, the former Winter Soldier answered.

Fury rolled his eye, hard enough to move his whole head along with it. “The term fairies use for their soulmates is **Gràdh Cridhe**. And by rejecting Y/N, you got both of you into deep shit. You’re in it _miles_ over your head. Because being rejected by their Gràdh Cridhe kills them. _Literally_. And since Y/N is pretty old for an unbound fairy, she’ll die even faster. Maybe even _right this second_. So if you don’t want to be brutally killed by me, revived by her family and be killed again by her family, you better hurry up and fix this.”, Fury said disgruntled.

* * *

Bucky felt the colour being drained from his face entirely. He had expected that Y/N would be angry and heartbroken after his rejection. That she might stop talking to him. He had hazarded these consequences. But he had never wanted to physically hurt her. Which was the only reason why the former assassin had repulsed Y/N. He didn’t want her to get hurt because of their relationship.

Without thinking or saying another word, Bucky turned around and hurried towards Y/N’s room. The former assassin still was full of worries and doubts. But he’d be damned if he let her suffer and die if he had the chance to prevent it!

When Bucky entered Y/N’s room, he was shocked. She didn’t look like herself. At all. The fairy looked as if she had aged at least a hundred years since he had last seen her. Deep wrinkles overspread her face. Her wings – which Bucky saw for the first time – were rumpled worse than those of a newly hatched butterfly. Y/N didn’t move. The soldier was worried that he might be too late already.

His flesh hand trembled like an aspen leaf when he reached out to touch her hand. It was cool, but the brunet somehow knew that the fairy was still alive. Only barely, but alive none the less. As careful as possible, Bucky climbed into the bed and pulled Y/N into his chest. He didn’t know if it would help her. But at least she wouldn’t have to die alone. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

* * *

Bucky didn’t know how much time had passed when he felt Y/N stir. She still looked horrible but…not quite as bad as before. “Hey Y/N.”, the former assassin said softly. He watched her eyelids flutter a few moments before she opened her eyes slowly. “What…?” Her voice was dry and hoarse.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t know what Gràdh Cridhe means. I didn’t know how much it means to you. I didn’t know how bad it would hurt you. Nick gave me a piece of his mind and explained the basics to me. I only rejected you because I thought it would put you in danger when you’re linked to me.”, Bucky explained gently. The soldier didn’t dare to look into her eyes. Instead, he kept his gaze on their intertwined hands.

“It’s okay, James. I forgive you.”, she said as softly as possible with a hoarse voice. The relief Bucky felt was huge. Without really thinking about it, he kissed Y/N’s forehead. “Thank you. That’s more than what I’d dare to ask for.”, the brown-haired man whispered. “You missed. My lips are down here.”, the fairy answered with a cheeky grin and pulled him down for a real kiss. Bucky was surprised by the strength her body still had, but he certainly wouldn’t complain about a kiss from his sweet Y/N.

“What now?”, the soldier asked when they finally separated. “You stay here with me.”, Y/N answered. A soft smile appeared on Bucky’s face. “That goes without saying, doll. But do you want to watch some TV while we stay here? Would you rather take a nap? Or something else?”, he retorted. “Watching TV sounds good. But only if I get cuddles.”, the fairy replied after a moment. “You got yourself a deal, doll.”, the soldier said with a grin.

* * *

Bucky’s world changed on a brisk and sunny Tuesday. And he loved it.


End file.
